


nobody to save me (except you)

by bysunandcandlelight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 'I'm Supposed To Kill You' to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Villains, falling in love with a villain, the villain gets the girl after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysunandcandlelight/pseuds/bysunandcandlelight
Summary: writing prompt: you were kidnapped by the villain, but you have to tell them that nobody was coming to save you.alternate universe: Kara is human, she was never adopted by the Danvers', Lex is a murderer and Lena followed in his footsteps.one-shot
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	nobody to save me (except you)

Lena laughed loudly as the thunder rumbled outside the window. Trees rattled against the cold, abandoned building. I struggled against the ropes that tied my body to the metal chair.

“Well, well. Look at you, all helpless.”

Lena held the tip of her knife under my chin, lifting up my head. I met her green eyes.

“Just let me go, Lena,” I snarled through my teeth. Lena chuckled, her eyes scanning the tears falling down my face.

“Oh, Kara. Who’s going to save you now?” she teased.

I sniffled, my chest twisting.

“No one,” I whispered. But Lena heard me. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

“No one?”

I shake my head.

“Nobody’s coming to save you?”

“No. Nobody.”

Lena lowered her knife, dropping it so it clattered against the cement floor. I let out a shaky breath.

\---

“Nobody’s coming to save you?” I ask.

Kara shook her head.

“No. Nobody.”

Guilt flowed through my body. I dropped the knife, letting it clatter on the floor. I back away slowly, leaning against my desk.

I thought back to my childhood. Mother practically idolized Lex, never making time for me. I ate my meals alone. I flipped the pages of my book while other kids played with each other on the playground. My family never celebrated holidays, not even Christmas. I didn’t have any friends to spend birthdays and weekends with. When Lex turned evil, I guess it was only a matter of time until I followed him.

I had nobody. Nobody who would willingly spend time with me. Nobody to hug me and tell me everything would be okay. Nobody to laugh, cry, joke, or even argue with. 

Just like Kara had nobody there for her.

My heart wrenches. I pick up the knife, walking closer to Kara. She squeezes her eyes shut. I grip the knife and knelt onto the ground, and begin cutting the ropes. 

\---

One second, Lena was gripping her knife like a lifeline and walking closer and closer to me. Next, she knelt down right next to me, sawing the knife against the thick rope holding my wrist to the arm of the chair. I let out the breath I was holding.

Lena cuts all the ropes in silence. When she’s finished, she stands up. I don’t move, I just follow her with my eyes. I noticed that her eyes were glassy, and that’s when it hit me.

She was crying.

\---

I stand up and back away. I fully expect Kara to run away the second I finished cutting the ropes, but she doesn’t. She sits, frozen, staring into my eyes. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, but the tear streaks on her rosy cheeks were dry.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked me. That was what shocked me. Nobody in my life had ever been concerned about my wellbeing. And yet, here she is, the person I kidnapped and held captive for the last three days was asking me if I was okay. All my emotions hit me like a train. After the first tear fell, I couldn’t stop the rest. I had collapsed on the floor, sobbing, when two strong arms wrapped around my body. 

Kara.

\---

Lena was crying.

I am a journalist, and I have been following her story for the past two years. She had ruthlessly killed over 30 people since I started writing about her. Three days ago, I must have gotten a little too close to finding her hideout, because she caught me. The same woman, who never showed any remorse for her victims, was now crying at my feet. 

I stand up, walking over to her. She was curled up, making her appear much smaller. I kicked the knife away from her reach, then sat down. I hesitated before wrapping my arms around her, making sure I held her tight, in case she tried to fight back.

She didn’t. She wrapped her arms around my back, one of her hands tangling itself in my blonde hair.

We sat there for a while. As the thunderstorm faded away, Lena's cries got quieter until she was just sniffling.

“Are you okay now?” I whispered into her ear.

“Yes.”

Lena hesitated before adding,

“You can leave. You should be able to find your way out easily.”

I think it over. 

“No. I’m staying.”

Lena looked at me in bewilderment.

“Why? Are you crazy?”

I chuckled.

“No… Like I said, nobody’s coming to save me. No one’s going to miss me. I’m staying, if you’ll have me.”

For the first time ever, Lena's cold eyes and facial expressions softened. She looked beautiful.

She suddenly has a look in her eyes, and then she leans closer until her lips meet mine. I melt into the kiss, and that’s when I realize.

I was falling in love with a villain. 

\---

It has been a year since I’ve been staying with Lena. We grew very close and we depended on each other. It was hard for the both of us to get used to at first, but we made it work. Lena stopped murdering people, but we still had to keep a low profile so she wouldn’t get caught. We got out of the country with Lena's large amount of money, and now we live in a small town in the countryside in Ireland. Lena stayed at home while I worked at a market for six hours a day. When I arrive home with groceries, she welcomes me with kisses and our black cat, Streaky, rubbed against our feet. Life was a dream.

A year after that, we got married in a courthouse. Lena wore a fitted suit and her hair was in a sleek ponytail, two strands of hair framing her face. I wore a white sundress that swayed with every step. I curled my hair and left it down, remembering how much she loved it. The ceremony was perfect. 

We had come a long way. Two years ago, we were just two equally broken people...

...Who are now putting each other back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
